


Brylin's A/B/O Terminology Guide

by Solangelo_Infection332



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelo_Infection332/pseuds/Solangelo_Infection332
Summary: So a friend of mine commented on the fact that my Walking Dead A/B/O stories are different than some of the others, and she didn't understand what all of the terms I was using meant, or what the differences were with Traditional and New School Alphas.So I have made a little cheatsheet for you guys. Enjoy!





	1. Terminology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Atlantic Group](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175420) by [Solangelo_Infection332](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelo_Infection332/pseuds/Solangelo_Infection332). 



Alpha, Beta, Omega Dynamics

Ranks: 

ALPHA: The Alpha is the dominant persona of the second-genders. They are the only gender to contain a knot and are the easiest to form a Pack bond with. The Alpha is known for scenting people twice as often as the other genders. They use scent to find potential Mates and to determine if a person is a threat to their Mates, pups, and Pack. Alphas go into a rut about once a year.

 

(PRIME) ALPHA: The Alpha that takes over as the leader if there is more than one Alpha in the Pack.

 

(MEGA) ALPHA: An Alpha that can command the attention and loyalty from multiple Packs without trying. The Alpha of the Prime Alphas.

 

BETA: The Beta gene was a birth defect discovered before the Middle Ages. Their scent glands are not completely formed, which causes problems with their sense of smell. Not being able to smell Alpha and Omega pheromones, their bodies can’t process whether they are Alpha or Omega and go into a ‘neutral’ state. Because of their inability to produce a knot and go into a rut or produce slick and go into heat (to promote them to mate and have children) Beta’s have only had the right to mate and reproduce with Alphas and Omegas for a few hundred years. Due to underdeveloped scent glands, Betas are the hardest to build a Pack bond with. Matings with Betas are difficult because of the cultural differences and scenting significance. 

 

ELDER: An Elder can be an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Normally they are the previous Prime, who steps down to allow a younger Alpha to take over the Pack. Usually seen in family or bloodline Packs, the Prime will pass on the position of Prime Alpha to their oldest Alpha child. If the older Prime does not have Alpha children, it will go to the oldest child’s Mate who is an Alpha, or one the previous Alpha’s, Alpha siblings. Other Elders are made up of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas who no longer go into Rut/Heat due to old age. Elders are seen as the wise head of the Pack; the peace keepers. It is punishable by death to force an Elder to Mate, Bond, or to knot one without their permission. Elders can be as young as 9, if the person never experiences a Rut/Heat, or is barron. 

 

OMEGA: The Omega is the more subservient persona of the second-genders. Omega’s produce the most amount of pheromones in order to bond with Alphas and Betas, (or even other Omegas) either as Packmates or Mates, as Omegas are usually the most Pack oriented of the second-genders. Omegas are slightly difficult to bond with because unlike other Alphas or Betas, (who can be FORCED into submission) an Omega must CHOOSE to become subservient to the Pack (or Alpha), either of their own personal interest or from years of teachings that they are expected to be submissive. (Something found in most Traditional Packs.) If an Omega is forced, the pheromones in their scent glands will change, and in some cases poison, the Omega causing them to lose their hair or teeth, fertility, ability to smell other pheromones, ability to go into heat, lose their appetite, and even cause them to commit suicide from mental instability.

 

GAMMA: The scapegoat; a position of shame (or slavery) in Traditional Packs. A Gamma can be any of the second genders (male/female A/B/Os), but can only be made a Gamma by their own Alpha. A person can become a Gamma in different ways but the most common are: Rape, Beating, Gland Marking.

Rape (used by Polkarto Packs): kind of self explanatory. The Gamma would be held down by the Alpha biting his neck, raped, then handed off to the next Pack member in line, being the Alpha’s Mate, then the Elders, Thetas, Peacekeepers, then the other members. The Alpha would rape the Gamma again before each member took a turn, to solidify the position as a belonging to the Alpha’s Pack. It’s not uncommon for the Gamma to be raped by multiple Pack members at the same time, or for a fight to break out over who would take them next. The Gamma would be raped again and again as each pup matured or whenever a member of the Pack wished to.

Beating (used by Traditional Packs): The Gamma is beaten by the Alpha, then the other members over the course of a week, within an inch of its life, creating a fearful air when the Gamma comes across the others. The members will also put the Gamma into a submissive hold (on all fours with the other Pack member holding them down with teeth at their neck, or hands at their waist) and cum or piss on the Gamma, rubbing the liquids into the skin on their backs and behinds. This is a dominance display that leads many Gammas to killing themselves to escape the Pack.

Gland Marking (used by New-School Packs): The Alpha will stand, sit, or kneel above the Gamma in a display of dominance and will hold the Gamma down while each member stands, sits, or kneels above them. The Pack members then scratch the Gamma’s glands (not enough to break skin) and coat it with their own scent. Once every member takes their turn, the Alpha will bite the gland and mix the whole Packs scent into the gland, claim the Gamma for the Pack as a whole. 

 

THETA: The Theta is high ranking Omega in a Pack; the one who is the most level headed and can make decisions for the other Omegas when they are unable to. Usually it is a title for an Omega Elder, though if a Pack does not have one, another Omega may take on that position. Most of the time, the Theta is the Omega Mate to the Prime Alpha, though the title could be given to others. The Theta would be willing to go toe to toe with an Alpha if they believed it would be in the interest of the other Omegas. Alphas and Betas will look to the Pack Theta for guidance in courting, or well care of the Omegas, as it has become a well respected position after the Omega Suicide Epidemic. The Theta position is second/third on the Pack Chain of Command, above of the Peacekeeper, and under the Alpha couple (and Elders if the Theta is not one themselves).

Mega Alpha (Mega Theta = Mate)  
Prime Alphas (Prime Theta = Mate)  
Elders (Thetas and Peacekeepers)  
(Theta)  
Peacekeepers  
Pups (members that haven’t presented) / Cubs (babies, toddlers, small children)  
Pack Members (other Alphas, Betas, Omegas)  
Gammas

Packs:

DELTA PACK: A Delta Pack is a Pack made up of strictly Alphas. Also known as a Warrior Pack, these bonds are usually made in the military or Polkrato Flocks amongst the different Packs. 

 

FLOCK: A flock is multiple Packs looking to the same Mega Alpha.

 

HERD: A herd is multiple Packs, moving together, but under different Mega Alphas.

 

NEW SCHOOL PACK: A Pack that follows new laws regarding limitations on the second-genders. They believe in social rights for Betas and Omegas, such as Mating, Bonding and Suppressant Rights. They believe in equality amongst the three second-genders, with a balance of power so one gender can’t force another into slavery. They allow a Omega to choose their own Mates, and when or IF they have children. They protect the rights of Omegas to be on birth control, abortions, take Suppressants to mask their scent or heat so they aren’t a target, and even help Omegas go in witness protection if knotted against their will, in order to prevent them from becoming Breeders. 

 

PACK: A family, a group of families, or a group of tightly formed friends, that share scent gland oils (pheromones) and follow the laws or rules set down by a common Alpha.

 

POLKRATO PACK: (Daryl’s neighborhood; greek meaning Many Kept/Detained) The Polkrato Pack is Old-School. They believe in Omegas being Breeders and bed warmers, and any pup they have has to be Alpha or Beta. Any Omega pups that are not bought by another Alpha, and put on hold before they present are killed, as they have a saying “No bitches but your own”, in order to prevent another Suicide epidemic, or another Alpha sneaking around the new Omega to claim them, making them eligible to fight for the Prime position. Beta children are thrown out of the house as soon as they reach maturity (16-18 years old) or when they are no longer useful to the Alpha (which could be as young as 9). They don’t believe in taking wives or Mates, though they will partner with another Alpha (family or not) to raise young if they have a lot of children, or the Breeder dies in childbirth. They believe in living off the land and returning to it as well, like the Native Americans. They farm, fish, and hunt, burying anything they don’t eat, or throwing the remains into the water for other creatures to eat. They believe discipline is the best way to raise a child, as well as hard work, though most Polkratian children show signs of severe abuse, neglect, and starvation. The Alphas will show the children how to survive, but if the child is unable to do so themselves, the Alphas are more than willing to bury the weak. Sometimes children will form their own packs amongst themselves to survive. 

 

TRADITIONAL PACK: These Packs are the opposite of the New-School Packs. Betas are taught from a young age that they are subservient to Alphas and are better off as lower class workers, (store keepers, factory workers, farmers, teachers, etc) making it easier for their superior Alphas to have the important jobs. They believe that only Alphas should be business owners, CEOs, politicians, lawyers, doctors, police officals, Military, etc.

Omegas are kept at home to raise the children and take care of the house. They aren’t allowed to have Suppressants, birth control, abortions, or prevent a pregnancy of any kind because in doing so they are depriving their Alphas their basic rights to a family and legacy. Traditional Alphas may take multiple Beta wives but can only have one Mate; Beta or Omega. They believe Betas should not Mate with Omegas as Omegas are a gift for only Alphas to enjoy. 

 

Terminology:

BARE THE NECK: Baring your neck to anyone is the ultimate sign of submission and trust. Because the throat has major veins and one quick cut/bite/nip/etc could cause someone to bleed to death, baring it exposes them. Exposing the veins and the scent glands to someone is to LITERALLY hand them your life and say, “I’m giving you the power over my body and choices; don’t fuck me over or make me regret trusting you.”

 

BONDING: There are three types of Bonding; Pack, Family, and Mate. 

Pack Bonding is done when your Pack doesn’t consist of family members. You are sharing gland oils, food, sleeping arrangements, and spreading your scent on each member of the Pack to acknowledge them as having importance to you. 

Family Bonding is where you’re bringing a new member into your Pack that does consist of family members. Parents will Family Bond with newborns, adopted pups, New members or the New Mate of a Pack member if they weren’t already part of the Flock. 

Mate Bonding is claiming, plain and simple. You’re spreading your scent over your Mate so others know they are spoken for. Alphas are known for being obsessive when it comes to scenting their Mates, even other Alphas, but the Omega is the most territorial. Omegas have been known to lock their Mates up until their Heat and rubbing their Mates in their slick, refusing to let their partners clean themselves until the slick is caked onto the Mates skin. Most Alphas find it to be sexually arousing and will mark their Omegas with their own cum. The scent of the Mate will stay soaked in the skin for months, even years later, depending on how often the ritual is done.

 

BONDING CEREMONY: The Bonding Ceremony is done when two people decide to Mate. (Like getting married.) The Ceremony is held at one of the people’s house, where there is a feast with the foods both people enjoy. An Official (priest or judge) will bind the two’s right and left hand together, in the room they will be spending their Rut/Heat. The Official and the parents stay and watch the couple have sex in the Traditional position, (doggy) where they will stay until they’re finished or knotted. The binding must stay tied together as a show of faith and trust between the new Mates. Once they cum, (and knot) the one on top will bite down on the others scent glands, allowing their saliva to imbed into the gland. Once the bite is given the Official will remove the binding and everyone leaves to give the couple privacy to finish out the session. Most New-School Mating pairs will switch positions after the first time, allowing the bottom to bite the other as well. The Official comes back a week later to check up on the couple and document the date of Bonding.

 

BREEDER: Some Omegas make a living as being a Breeder. They act as surrogates to couples, or even legal, government funded, prostitutes in Brothel institutions that cater to the needs of Alphas in Rut/Omegas in Heat, preventing thousands of cases of rape a year. A Breeder can only be an unMated Omega, for any claims would be dangerous to the Omegas and those using their services. 

Traditional Omegas are often raised as subservient to Alphas and Betas. In Rut an Alpha may bite an Omega, Mating or Bonding them to the Alpha. If they don’t bite them however, but the Omega conceives, the Omega becomes the Alphas property (their Breeder) until the child dies, which in those cases the Omega must pay the Alpha fines for “their lacking fertility or ability to protect the pup.” If the Alpha and Omega have multiple children together, the Omega belongs to the Alpha as long as at least one of the children is alive. The Omega must share all heats with their Alpha, even if they don’t want to, as long as the Alpha wants to Breed. Because the Omega belongs to the Alpha, the Omega no longer has a say in their health, education, or financial.

If the Omega is New-School and raped by a Traditional Alpha, whether they conceived determines the results of the conflict; if they don’t conceive the Alpha can be charged and faced with a life sentence or even death row. However, if the Omega did conceive, they have to follow Traditional laws and the Omega will belong to the Alpha. The Omega’s family is allowed to fight for the right of the Omega and unborn pup, as long as the family’s Alpha is the one going after it. The Judge can have the Omega’s family pay fines, ‘buying’ the Omegas rights as long as the child is born and the Alpha has joint custody. Taking morning after pills or aborting the child before taking the Alpha to court can cause a mistrial, or the Omega will be fined and witness protection to prevent the Alpha or their Pack for going after the Omega. 

The Omega could also be forced to share a Heat/Rut with the accused Alpha if the Omega is Traditional instead. Should they conceive, the Alpha may punish their Breeder as they see fit for trying to prevent a child. 

(WHY AM I WRITING THIS?! THIS IS BULLSHIT! I’m done, screw Traditional.) 

 

CHIRPING: Chirping is the only known way to tell if your child is a Beta before they present. Where a Beta child would cry as they were born, an Alpha or Omega child would whine or chirp. Chirping is a A/O pup’s way of communicating with the world before they learn to speak. Pups will also chirp if they can't express an emotion. Some regular animals did it too; for example, cheetah pups would chirp for their parents to find them when they got lost, or when they were playing, even when they were eating. They did it in extreme bouts of joy, sadness, nervousness... and fear. If a pup was scared, they would chirp, a short high pitched yowl to alert their parents, as only other A/B/Os would hear them for the first couple of years. As the child gets older and learns to use words, they stop chirping unless in extreme bouts of stress or other emotions. 

 

CHUFFING: A sound a mother would make to acknowledge their pups and cubs, or to call out to them if near by.

 

COURTING: An old fashion tradition of asking for another’s hand in marriage. You get permission from the Pack leaders of both Packs as well as the intendeds parents. With a Beta, you date them and woo them with gifts. When courting an Omega, you must prove yourself to them with a series of test, the biggest one being the nest.

 

CROONING: a sound made to comfort, or question the mood of someone without having to ask questions; mostly used for cubs or chirping pups.

 

DEN: A den is basically the place a Pack goes to be around each other. A den can be the Elder’s house, the Alpha pair’s house, or another building. The most common place to make a den outside of the Pack leaders houses, are churches or pubs/bars.

 

DISMISSED/ DISOWNED: When a person is disowned and dismissed, it means they are being booted from the Pack. It’s a form of renouncing, that only the Elders and Prime are able to perform. First the member must be disowned, where they will then go through a cleansing of all Pack bonds and scents. Once they are free of all ties to the Pack, they are dismissed, where the Prime will force them from Pack lands usually leaving them in neutral cities or unclaimed territory for them to start new bonds. Alphas and Betas don’t suffer from being D&D-ed from a Pack, and Omegas undergo it anytime they Mate or marry outside their Packmates. Gamma’s have the hardest time, and usually die when D&D-ed. Because their glands don’t produce their own pheromones anymore, being disowned could send them into gland poisoning. Their rank will only land them in unsavory Packs, where the Gamma will then commit suicide, or fall into a depression that will lead to them being D&D-ed again. 

 

EMANATING: Emanating is when a cub becomes a pup. A cub is a baby or toddler that still uses their parents pheromones as their scent. When they begin emanating, they take those pheromones and create their own scent, kick starting their own glands to begin making pheromones. Pup are toddlers and children that are able to make their own pheromones but haven’t presented yet. 

 

GROOMING: a Pack bonding exercise, reserved for families, Mates and close friends.

 

HEAT: Omegas produce slick from their anal canal (for males) or their vaginas (for females), in order to allow easier access during mating to prevent additional pain or tearing. An Omega’s heat is much like a woman’s period, although it’s purpose is considered the opposite. Where a period is the body’s way of getting rid of extra eggs and blood formed in a woman’s uterus in case the woman becomes pregnant, Heat is the body’s way of letting a (potential) partner know the Omega is ABLE to become pregnant. Like a before and after; heat to become pregnant, period to get rid of the extra nutrients in the uterus if they don’t.

Like period cramps, the Heat can vary in severity. From nonexistent, and the Omega only feels slightly more horny than usual, to extreme, and the Omega has to be locked away for protection because they are willing to do anything, (even beg to be gang raped by an unknown Pack) to relieve the pain and pressure in their abdomens. The effects can be dilated with Suppressants, or more sensual with Enhancers. Omegas are constantly on the lookout from being roofied by Enhancers. 

 

HEAT KIT: A heat kit varies in sizes and can have over the counter Suppressants, a dildo with a knot, condoms, a weighted blanket, Scent Dampeners, and a spray bottle of pheromones you can add to any scent to enhance the smell; to make it seem as if someone was next to you.

 

HOWLING: Alphas and Omegas will howl (like wolves do) to signal their location to Pack members and to their young over large distances. They also howl to express emotions and to call for help from other Packmates or even strangers in the area. 

 

KNOT: A knot is a muscle found at the base of an Alpha’s penis that lock them to their partners during mating. It’s used to keep semen inside the anus or vagina and prevent it from spilling or being cleaned out to ensure the best chances of pregnancy. 

It’s also used to keep others from attempting to deposit their own semen inside another Alpha’s partner to ensure the pups will share the rightful Alpha’s DNA, instead of a challengers. This practice is most commonly seen in history or modern day Palkrato Packs, where the Prime is able to take any Breeder he choses during his Rut or their Heat to produce a legacy to take over the Pack once the Prime resigns.

 

MATE: A Mate is someone who has Bonded with another romantically, and has had a Bonding Ceremony, (receiving or giving the bite) and acknowledges the other as their equal; their wife/husband, their lover, their best friend, their partner. Not all Mates continue their sexual relationship with each other after the Bonding, and they can take other wives/husbands, or be in open relationships. They will ALWAYS acknowledge and care for their Mate over all others except their children, including their own parents, siblings, girl/boyfriends and even over other partners. 

 

MATING: It’s sex. The sexual act of knotting and sharing cum and slick for pleasure.

 

MATING BITE: The Bite is placed upon the shoulder, where the scent glands are located. It mixes the Mates scents together to ease Heats/Ruts and provide extra pheromones if one gets pregnant to aid in the development of the fetus(es). It also acts as a claim to warn others that the Mates are taken, like a wedding ring. And like a wedding ring, the bite can be ignored by a rival. In this event the challenged Mate can use whatever means to defend their Mate when provoked, even killing the rival. (AND IT’S LEGAL)

 

MATURE(ING): maturing is when a pup’s glands start to develop completely, and they present.

 

MERGING PACKS: Merging is done when two Packs become one under an agreed Prime. Most will do it during times of marriage if the two Packs are small, or if an Alpha kills the Prime of another Pack and absorbs the Pack members into their own Pack.

 

NEST(ING): Building a nest is something Omegas do close to or once they are in heat. It will consist of soft materials like bedding and clothes with Pack scents. It’s a place they can go to calm themselves and hide if needed; a place that is strictly the Omegas. If a Pack has multiple Omegas, they may build one large nest for all the Omegas, or build multiple small ones. It’s not uncommon to see Omegas sharing nest or nesting materials.

Omegas will build nest in their Alpha to be’s homes or the Den to observe how the Alpha will handle them once they Mate. The conditions of the nest under an Alpha’s care will determine if the Omega will Mate or not. An Alpha that will leave the nest alone and lightly scents the ground around it occasionally, or brings the Omega clothing they scent for the Omega to add to the nest as they wish will gain an Omegas favor quickly, as it shows that the Alpha is considerate of the Omegas space and possessions, and will treat the Omega kindly. An Alpha that ignores the nest completely or moves things in the nest, scents the whole nest or takes the nest apart will have an Omega who will fight against Mating or will even attack the Alpha as the other has shown that they will treat the Omega as an Alpha’s possession or will ignore the Omega when it suits them. The Alpha will also pose as a threat to any pups they may have, taking the pups from the nest without the mother’s permission could lead to fatal injury of the Alpha who shows no respect for the Omegas safe place. It could also result in the Omega leaving and rejecting the nest, and newborn pups, if it is messed with before the Omega is ready. As a result the Omega will refuse to Mate the Alpha in fear of what would happen to any pups should something happen.

Most Omegas will build a nest in a closet or other confined place. Omegas in history would build their nest out of cut grass or straw with furs and clothing, dug into the ground or under fallen trees or caves. Omegas that home birth would add extra padding to the nest and refuse to let others come close to it, even their Mates or doctors, as it would be where they would stay with the pup(s) for weeks after the actual birth itself. 

 

PACKMATES: A/B/Os that share a common Alpha/Prime/Mega, and a Pack Bond.

 

PREENING: Soft humming to show great pleasure and/or pride.

 

PRESENTING: presenting is where a pup enters either a rut or heat for the first time; becoming an Alpha or an Omega. 

 

PURRING: A sound made from a person’s chest to show pleasure, comfort, peace, or pride.

 

RENOUNCING CLAIMS: to renounce your claim to something (or someone) is to give up your right to it. Renouncing a person as a Mate would cause the Mating Mark to scare over and fade, or even disappear, because the body stops producing the pheromones of the other person, severing the link between those two people. Renouncing your claim to your child can be dangerous if the child is still young enough, or there isn’t another parent to shoulder it. The pheromones would stop producing in the child’s body, which the child uses before they present to identify smells and it aids in the child’s mental and physical development. Taking the pheromones away before the body has made full use of it can cause major damage to the child.

 

RUMBLING: A low purr made in a person’s throat or chest to express anger, annoyance, worry, displeasure, comfort, or sadness.

 

RUT: The Alpha version of Heat. Alphas go into Rut to decrease the amount of testosterone they produce. Many Alphas will fight with each other, getting into physical altercations to blow off steam. Other seek comfort in family members or friends, cuddling and scenting them to surround themselves with comfort. Many will seek out Omegas to scent through hugs and cuddling, the Omega’s scent calms them to the point of almost becoming high on the pheromones. 

There are some Alphas that can’t get the calming effects enough to not lash out. Most will hire a Breeder to assist them in a period of sex to relieve the pent up testosterone. 

 

SCENTING: Scenting is the act of smelling another’s pheromones and imprinting them to memory. It’s also used as a way of comforting someone; by letting them smell your pheromones you are letting them use your scent as a focus point to bring them peace. They could use it to regain a memory that they remember feeling safe or loved. The more a Pack scents each other and remember each other’s smells, the stronger the Pack; they could use the smell to track one another if someone was hurt or in need of help or lost. They could also tell if a Pack member was in pain, or sick based on their smell.

 

SCENT DAMPENERS: A deodorant or perfume used to hide the smell of a person’s second gender.

 

SCENT GLANDS: A muscle found in the junction of the neck and shoulder, that produce pheromones indicating the person’s health, stability (mentally, like whether the person’s dangerous), and second-gender. They are used as an important day to day sense, based on our sense of smell. They help us find potential partners would make the best offspring, and share a similar taste to ourselves. We can tell if the other person wants children, their beliefs on media topics, even their favorite colors and foods based off the scent their glands give us. 

 

SCRUFF: loose skin at the back of the neck. Children have more skin than adults do, because as they get older and present, the extra skin is used in the shoulders, back, and used as an extra barrier around the glands. 

 

SLURS: just a list of sexist slurs from my world and how they are one:

) Knot Clencher- basically a sexist term for a Breeder. Some Omegas make a living assisting Alphas and Omegas through their cycles, like a stripper would by performing. Knot Clencher means the same as a gold-digging slut; a Breeder that fucks Alphas for the sake of feeling the bonding experience of staying attached and being filled, in hope of being pregnant to the Alpha. That bond through the child means the Omega would, by law, have to live with the Alpha or one in his Pack until the baby dies. Clenching on an Alpha’s knot would send more semen into the Omega’s womb (an unconscious bodily action) increasing the chance of the Omega getting pregnant.

) Kotter- A slur that suggest Alphas are controlled by their knots and are mindless beast that will fuck anything with a hole.

) Breeding Bitch(es)- A term meaning sex slave.

 

SUPPRESSANTS: There are two types of Suppressants; Omega and Alpha. Omega Suppressants reduce the amount of pheromones they send out through their scent glands and dilate the effects of one’s Heat, making it easier to make decisions and function on a basic, self-help base. Alpha Suppressant reduce the amount of testosterone and pheromones produced, calming the Alpha to make more rational decisions. They also work to relax an Alpha during Rut, helping the Alphas get by with only needing a small amount of pheromones from others to calm them more.

 

 

HISTORY: 

Betas used to be considered less than human because of their scent glands and were slaves and servants to Alpha Packs. In the early 1600s, Betas were forced onto reserves to receive “treatment”. Over 2.84 million Betas were killed during the 300 year time period, and New-School Packs formed in the early 1800s in order to protect the rest of the Beta population, and help them gain rights and repopulate. 

Omegas were considered to be sex slaves and most were unable to read, write or even speak do to a lack of education. They were taken from their mothers at birth and given to Beta servants to raise until they presented (between the ages of 9 and 13). If the child was an Alpha, they were given to the father to continue to raise and often were forced to rape their own mothers and Omega siblings during their first Rut. If the child was a Beta, they either joined the house servants or were sold to another Pack. If the child was an Omega they were (killed mostly) sold to another Alpha Pack to become a Breeder or joined their own mothers in their family Breeding chain to be raped by their fathers, siblings and anyone willing to pay. 

They did not gain rights until the mid 1900s when a Serial Suicide epidemic past through the Omega Breeders causing Omegas to drop to less than .2% of the global population, and be on the verge of extinction due to taking their own lives and Gland Poisoning. Omegas were then taken from all Packs and placed in institutions where they had to volunteer to Breed for the species as a whole. Betas gain the right to mate with this development as the remaining Omegas refused to mate Alphas because of their previous treatment at the hands of the Packs. Betas were also taken in by Alphas who were desperate during their Ruts. Those Omegas that were left became New-School, or under the new laws, were able to go back to their old Packs. By the time of the outbreak, Omega population had risen to 15% world wide.


	2. Wolf Forms

Rick

Carl

Morgan

Glenn

Hershel

Maggie

Beth

Tara

Bob

Sasha & Tyreese

Michonne

Andrea

Merle

T-Dog

Duane

Daryl

Carol

Sophia

Hunter (Judith)

Reedus


End file.
